


Even Heroes Get Spanking

by Cat2000



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Nintendo game Legend of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild and I'm not making any money from this ficSummary: After Link accidentally leads some monsters to the village, Impa makes her displeasure known





	Even Heroes Get Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spanking (semi-public; one person witnesses); spoilers for Legend of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild; references to violence
> 
> Author's Note: I got this idea when, while playing the game, I did lead some monsters to just outside the village. Don't know if any of the characters who were killed stayed that way – I think they may have respawned – but still....

“I understand you led some monsters to just outside the village. Made it more dangerous for the people here and got some of those leaving hurt.”

 

Link stared at Impa, wide-eyed. He'd returned to ask her about some of his memories, but it was clear he'd walked into a scolding instead. “Aren't people always in danger here?”

 

“There are ways to make those who live here safer. Such as by not leading the monsters here. These people aren't warriors, Link.” Impa leaned forward slightly, staring into his eyes. With a sigh, she shook her head. “I've made a lot of allowances for the fact you no longer have your memories, but I can't overlook you endangering the people here. I may be over a century old, but I think you'll find my arm is just as strong as it's ever been.”

 

Link took a step back. “What...what do you mean?” he asked.

 

“It's quite simple, Link. You're going to lay across my knee and I'm going to give you a spanking.”

 

“Grandmother!” Paya paused at the foot of the stairs, her eyes huge. “He's the legendary hero! You can't spank him!”

 

A part of Link felt some measure of relief and gratitude. The rest of him just felt guilty. People had been hurt because of him. They could have been _killed_.

 

Butterflies turned somersaults in his stomach as he walked towards the old woman. Standing at her side, he stared down at her lap. Even without his memories, there was a sense of familiarity as he stood there, staring down at the old woman's lap.

 

Two sharp smacks against each of his thighs made him jump. “I haven't got all day, Link. Bend over.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Link slowly crouched down and then spread himself over Impa's lap. His thighs stung, but he resisted the urge to reach back and rub.

 

Impa gave a few firm pats and then a hearty smack, making Link yelp and clench his bottom. Impa rubbed until he relaxed, then delivered another resounding smack. Slowly and steadily, she warmed his backside, working her way from the crest down to Link's thighs.

 

It stung, but the pain wasn't unbearable. Link lay in place, a tiny whimper or whine escaping when the woman's palm found his sit spots and thighs. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Paya wincing whenever Impa's hand landed.

 

“Go and get me my hairbrush, Paya,” Impa directed. Her palm never ceased to steadily smack Link's bottom as she ordered her granddaughter.

 

Paya heading up the stairs marked a change and the hand smacking his bottom came down with more force. Gasping, Link kicked his legs out. “Ouch.”

 

“Good. You're feeling it.” Impa's hand continued to land implacably; only now, the sound of the smacks was accompanied by Link yelping and whimpering with every hard swat. His thin tights didn't offer much protection and he couldn't help but kick his legs.

 

“Here, grandmother.”

 

Link raised his head as Paya handed Impa the hairbrush. With a nod, Impa snapped the back down on Link's bottom with a ferocious crack.

 

“Yowch!”

 

“Hmm. Not quite ready for it yet. Let's get these tights down out of the way.”

 

Link couldn't keep from whimpering as the tights were peeled away from his bottom, baring it to both his disciplinarian and Paya.

 

Paya gasped. “That looks _sore_.”

 

Link grunted as the spanking resumed, now on his bared bottom. Impa had gone back to using her hand, but the spot the brush had landed on burned and Link yelled whenever her palm sought it out.

 

By the time Impa paused, there were tears in Link's eyes. His bottom felt very sore and hot and he clenched his buttocks as the cool wood of the hairbrush rested on them.

 

For a few moments, it felt almost good as Impa rubbed the hairbrush over Link's bare backside. His buttocks clenched when she patted; relaxed when she rubbed. Then she lifted it and snapped it down hard.

 

Yelling, Link's head came up. As the hairbrush continued to paint a pattern of pain all over his bare backside, he wrapped his hands around Impa's legs and clung on. His whole bottom felt like an inferno and all he wanted was for it to _stop_. “I'm _sorry_.” With that apology sobbed out, he went limp over the old woman's lap and just cried.

 

After a final few strikes with the brush, Impa stopped and just rubbed his back until his tears slowed to a stop. Then she helped him to stand up. “Go and put your nose in the corner. Leave those tights down and no rubbing,” she added.

 

His face burning (though not quite as much as his bottom was), Link walked over to the corner and stood there, his backside throbbing. He didn't bother to ask how long he was supposed to stand there for, but he was resolved that as soon as Impa let him out, he would seek out those hurt in the monster's attack and apologise to them.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
